With the rapid development of the flat panel display technologies, an organic light-emitting display panel (OLED) has more and more applications due to its excellent characteristics such as self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, and quick response.
An organic light-emitting display panel according to the related art includes an array substrate and a pixel defining layer and a plurality of organic light-emitting devices provided on the array substrate. The pixel defining layer includes a plurality of pixel apertures, and the plurality of organic light-emitting devices is disposed in the plurality of pixel apertures. In order to achieve high-resolution display of the organic light-emitting display panel, at least two organic light-emitting devices for emitting a same color are disposed in one pixel aperture. During the displaying process, each organic light-emitting device in one pixel aperture can be independently controlled, thereby improving the resolution.
It has been found that, when manufacturing organic light-emitting function layers of organic light-emitting devices by means of ink-jet printing, organic light-emitting function layers of adjacent organic light-emitting devices could be inevitably connected with each other to form a whole structure and cannot be manufactured independently. As a result, organic light-emitting devices will influence each other, thereby greatly decreasing the display effect of the organic light-emitting display panel and impacting the human perception.